


Lost and Found

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Cheryl and Ghost Ray's BFF Adventures [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Shenanigans, madhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl lost her favorite stuffed animal in the MadHouse!<br/>Never fear! Ghost Ray will help her to find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Ghost Ray was super bored. So, he decided to check on his BFF5eva, Cheryl. So, he flew through her bedroom door to find her throwing various stuffed animals off her bed and onto the floor. Followed by her comforter and bed sheets. A pink one with puppies on them landed over Ghost Ray and he stumbled backwards in the air. 

"Jeez, Cheryl! No need to ghost the ghost! What's going on??" 

"I've lost OmNomz!" Cheryl exclaimed, She collapsed on her naked bed and started to cry. Ghost Ray tossed the bedsheet off of him and gave Cheryl a hug. 

"Aw, that's terrible. I'm so sorry. Totally sucks. Wow...Uh, this would be more sad for me if I knew who or what an OmNomz was." Ghost Ray said, slightly confused, but still wanting to help her out. 

Cheryl wiped her eyes and looked at her ghostly friend. "OmNomz is my stuffed bear! Er, a special stuffed bear," she corrected, looking at her collection sprawled across the floor. "It was given to me a long time ago from family and now I can't find it."

"Well, then. We're just gonna have to help you find it, now won't we? Come on, Cheryl! Wipe away those tears and put on your dectective coat. Even though it's way out of style right now. We're gonna find it, okay? Cheer up, BFF." Ghost Ray gave her a hug. Cheryl giggled and hugged him back. "Okay. Let's do this."

\-----------------

BFF Detectives Ghost Ray and Cheryl started their search in the kitchen. There, they found Ninja Monkey Joe sitting at the kitchen table, eating a banana split. Of course, it was very messy. Ice cream and banana peels anywhere. 

"Oh, hey guys! I'm having a little snack. Care to join me?" Joe offered.

"Uh, no thanks. Say, you haven't seen a teddy bear in here, have you?" asked Cheryl while looking around at the mess Joe has made. 

"Teddy Bear?"

"Yeah. OmNomz. He's missing and we can't find him. Ghost Ray and I are detectives now." she said proudly.

"Yeah, except I don't have any fancy tools to help us look. I'm a broke ghost." the MadHouse ghost shrugged. 

Ninja Monkey Joe just shook his head and kept eating. "Mmm...nah. Haven't seen anything cute and cuddly down here. But, you know, I did see Jess walking around with something brown in her hands earlier. She was headed for the weapons room."

Cheryl looked at Ray in shock and gasped. "What?! Ray, what if she-?" 

"Nah. She wouldn't do that. Right? Uhh...one sec." Ghost Ray flew out of the kitchen and to the weapons room door. He took a deep breath and poked his head inside. He could see Jess handling something brown and shaggy, muttering to herself. 

" _You're gonna get the special treatment, my friend. Yesss...When I'm done, you'll never be the same again._ " Jess muttered with evil glee.

Ghost Ray zipped back to Cheryl and practically pulled her over to the weapons room. 

Joe just looked at them and shrugged. "They're in a hurry. More banana splits for me!"

\------------------

"JESS! Open the door!" Cheryl banged on the door with all her might. Jess finally opened the door after 15 seconds of non-stop pounding. Cheryl rubbed her fist as Jess folded her arms in annoyance. 

"Can I help you?" she asked. 

"Where is OmNomz?!" Cheryl demanded. 

"Uhh...excuse me?" Jess lowered her eyes in confusion.

"Stuffed bear, my friend. The Monkey Boy saw you holding something brown, that wasn't me, in the room." Ghost Ray explained. 

Jess took a moment to gather the information and then laughed. "Oh! He's a silly one. He saw me holding this." She went back into the weapons room and pulled out a brown, furry rag and a sword. "I was getting this from my room and bringing it here to polish this little beauty." she gestured to her sword, which glowed for a few seconds. "Azriella helped with some of her magic stuff. I love it! Want me to demonstrate what it can do?" Jess had that look in her eyes that meant trouble. 

"Heh heh. Uhh...no, thanks. Use that on a watermelon or something! Sharing is caring, right?" the MadHouse ghost slowly started backing up, with Cheryl doing the same thing (but walking.)

"But, that's not as fun!" she whined. "I wanna have fun! Stay and join my fun..." she held up her sword at them and they quickly got the hell outta dodge. 

\-----------------------  
After hours of searching around the MadHouse, the two defeated detectives regrouped in Cheryl's room and crashed on her bed. Cheryl sighed, "It's hopeless. OmNomz is gone. Lost forever in this sick and twisted house."

"At least Azriella didn't use magic on him and he walked out the door into the sick and twisted real world. You'll never catch me going out there. 2 Spooky, man. 2 Spooky." Ghost Ray shuddered.

"I just...I don't know. OmNomz meant so much to me and now he's gone. I'm never gonna see him again. We used to be the best of friends- before I met you, of course."

"Noted."

"Now, what am I gonna do?" Cheryl sighed. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Seeing how defeated Cheryl was, Ghost Ray was a gentleman and opened the door for her. It was Ryan holding a stuffed teddy bear with a little cracked crown on top and teddy bear sized royal robes. He also had a little, swirly lollipop in his right hand. 

"Cheryl, my dear. There you are." Ryan said with a smile. 

"What am I?! Chopped liver?" the MadHouse Ghost stuck his tongue out. 

"Hello to you too, my Rose Prince." Ryan gave a chuckle and gave him a pat on the head. He then walked into Cheryl's room and handed her His Royal Teddyness. "I am sorry for having you run around the house all day. But, I saw that your teddy was in disarray and took the liberty of mending him. And adding a few things to make, uhhh..."

"OmNomz!" Cheryl gave the teddy bear a big hug. 

"What a nice name for such a nice bear. I hope OmNomzzzz... feels a little more welcome into the MadHouse now. He shall rule over your plushie army with an iron- er, cotton fist! I couldn't detach the sugary treat. He seems to like that." Ryan scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"That's why he's called OmNomz, DUH! Jesus, Ryan! You don't take away the thing that made the bear what it is!" Ghost Ray rolled his eyes at the Mad One. 

"I can see that now. Thank you, my friend. I shall think of that next time before I cut some roses off the rose bush in the garden."

"You did WHAT?! Peace! I'm out!" Ghost Ray zipped out the room and towards the garden to save his roses.

Ryan gave Cheryl a much needed hug after today. "I truly am sorry if I made you worry."

"Damn right I was worried! I thought I'd lost OmNomz forever! You don't just take things, Ryan! I don't care how "Mad" you are! And what were you doing in my room, anyway?!" Cheryl exclaimed. 

Ryan held out his hands in surrender. "Now, now. I meant no harm. My game controller ran out of batteries and I just wanted to see if you had any. I've been playing No Man's Sky for quite a while and my game told me to stop. But, now I'm interested."

"In what?"

"Teddy Bears. I want one." 

Cheryl laughed. "Really? You want a teddy bear?? All right. I'll take you to make your own. But, no threatening to tear the heads off the already made ones." She wagged her finger at Ryan and he actually pouted.

"Awww! Okay. I'll be nice for you, Cheryl." he gave her a wink. Ghost Ray zoomed in the room, with a fresh rose on his ghostly tux. 

"Yo, I'm coming, too. I am not missing this outing. We're getting a Tuxedo Mask Bear TO-DAY!"


End file.
